¿Una mentira que puede hacer?
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: Robin le ha mentido a Starfire, ella después de un mensaje debe irse, cuando ella regresa ya no sera la misma, que hará Robin para recuperar a su amiga
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman in Red y les traigo una nueva historia, mi primera en este fandom de los Teen Titans, será un long-fic y en verdad espero que vaya a ser de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes que leerán a continuación no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a DC y a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba más que nerviosa, y eso es realmente poco no sé qué hare ahora, pero sé que si no se lo digo ahora no volveré a armarme de valor para hacerlo. Camino sin ver hacia donde voy, por estar en mis pensamientos, pero, no es algo importante se hacia dónde voy.

Y ahí a la mitad del corredor, esta su habitación, respiro hondo, lanzando un suspiro, antes de tocar suavemente a su puerta.

Adelante – me dice el con su voz tranquila de siempre – hola Star ¿sucede algo? – me dice con una leve sonrisa, y ese pequeño gesto me hace sentir mil cosas en ese momento.

Bueno Robin yo….quería decirte que….que…que tú me gustas…-le digo casi gritando mis sentimientos, y estoy segura que mis mejillas están sonrojadas – Star tú también me gustas eres mi mejor amiga y…..- lo interrumpo al ver que no me entiende – no Robin – le digo acercando mi mano a su rostro tocando su mejilla – no se trata de eso, no es lo que quise decir…tú me gustas más que como un amigo.

Le digo lo más tranquila que puedo, veo su expresión de sorpresa, que cambio de inmediato a una que no logro comprender, él toma mi mano alejándola de él.

Star…yo lo lamento pero no siento lo mismo…y la verdad no creo llegar a verte de otra manera más que como mi mejor amiga – me dice con un tono serio y triste, yo doy pasos hacia atrás al escuchar eso, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y a la vez siento como algo en mi interior se rompe y escucho los pedazos caen, lucho para contener mis lágrimas, no deseo que Robin me mire de esta manera.

Lo he arruinado…...verdad…lo arruine…lo hice al decirte esto verdad – le digo luchando contra mis lágrimas – Star yo….- no Robin yo lo siento mucho – le digo saliendo de su cuarto, corro lo más que puedo solo para llegar a mi cuarto y ahí poder soltar mis lágrimas libremente. Pero tropiezo con alguien, levanto mi mirada y veo a Raven quien me observa confundida, al verla ahí ya no aguanto más y me arrojo a sus brazos comenzado a llorar.

¿Star estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – Me interroga Raven sin contestar a mis actos – lo he arruinado Raev lo arruine – le digo aferrándome a su capa, solo siento como ella toma mis hombros apretándolos un poco.

Ella me guía a su cuarto sin soltarme dándome un poco de apoyo, a lo cual solo respondo con un abrazo que ella me responde para mi sorpresa, cuando llegamos entramos y ella se separó de mi cerrando la puerta, tomo mis manos llevándome a su cama haciendo que me siente en ella.

¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunta su mirada la delata sé que esta confundida, yo también lo estaría si me viera como veo ahora.

Lo he arruinado, hoy le dije a Robin lo que sentía por él…...y él me dijo que no sentía lo mismo que solo me ve como una amiga – le digo cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos para que no siga viendo mis lágrimas.

¿De verdad te dijo eso? – me pregunto de una incrédula, volví a mirarla y le conté exactamente cada una de las palabras que me dijo Robin, yo solo asentí, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo de mis rostro.

Le había contado todo a mi mejor amiga, todo lo que me dijo él apenas unos minutos atrás, es increíble que haya aguantado tanto toda la tristeza que sentía, pero ya no pude más y me derrumbe enfrente de Raven, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, pero sé que Raven no me lo dará y la entiendo jamás le pediré algo que sé que ella no puede hacer nada, aunque me gustaría que me consolara alguien.

Todo este tiempo…me hice falsas esperanzas…. ¡soy una tonta! – le dije al fin soltando mis sollozos, abalanzándome hacia Raven ya sin importarme nada.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La verdad esperaba esta reacción de Star, esperaba que ella hiciera algo así, y la verdad me sorprende que haya tomado tanto tiempo en ir y abrazarla, pero esta vez tenía que ayudarla, ella es mi amiga, mi mejor y verdadera y única amiga, y ella me necesita.

Acaricio sus rojos cabellos, mientras ella llora desconsoladamente, empapando parte de mi leotardo y mi capa, cosa que no me importa solo quiero ayudarla.

Star…..todo va a estar bien, Robin es un tonto…..- por favor que puedo decirle por que no puedo decir algo que la ayude ¿Qué me sucede? – te promete que todo va a estar bien.

Le di un abrazo para reconfortarla por completo fue lo mejor que puedo hacer para ella, y creo que Starfire lo sintió, y con bastante sorpresa supongo que por esta muestra de afecto por mi parte. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello aferrándose a mí, continuando llorando en mi hombro.

Y ahí seguí, para ella, estuve consolándola durante toda la noche, hasta que lentamente comencé a sentir que las lágrimas de Star comenzaban a cesar, al mismo tiempo que sus sollozos.

Después de un par de minutos descubrí con alivio que Starfire se había quedado profundamente dormida. La recosté con mucho cuidado en mi cama para que no despertara, la observa como sus lágrimas permanecen en su rostro, con su cabello estaba desordenado.

No podía creer que las cosas no hubieran salido como creía…. ¡Es que era obvio que a Robin también le gustaba Starfire!

Aunque me pregunto por qué le mintió de esta forma.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo ojala y les guste si es que alguien lo llega a leer, y bueno ya lo saben si les gusto la historia háganmelo saber con su review y si no fue así y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

 **Soy The Woman in Red y me despido de ustedes.**

 **Chaito**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y les traigo una nueva historia, mi primera en este fandom de los Teen Titans, será un long-fic y en verdad espero que vaya a ser de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes que leerán a continuación no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a DC y a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me dolió ver a Starfire de esa manera pero es lo mejor para ella, para mí y para todo el equipo.

Es mejor dejar las cosas de ese modo, ella es mi mejor amiga y por el simple hecho de que ella lo sea ya está en peligro y no me arriesgare a que algo le pase, el simple hecho de tener amigos ya es peligroso, en más de una ocasión he visto las desventajas de tenerlos poniéndolos en peligro en más de una ocasión, es por eso que es mejor así.

Soy un héroe y lo que implica serlo tiene sus desventajas, pero cuando me convertí en Robin las acepte todas y cada una de ellas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno le toco a Chico Bestia hacerlo, y como siempre hiso sus famoso hot cakes de tofu, aunque bueno nadie los disfruta más que él y Starfire, que aún no ha bajado algo muy extraño ya que es la primera en la mañana que nos desea un buen día.

Su lugar por lo tanto sigue vacío, no es que ella diga que ese es su lugar porque no es así es solo que ella siempre le ha gustado sentarse ahí en medio de sus dos mejores amigos que somos Raven y yo, pero aunque nadie diga que es su lugar jamás se sientan en él y ahora hay dos lugares vacíos el de ella, y uno que siempre esta vacío desde lo de Terra.

Oye viejo ¿Por qué Star no baja? – nos dijo Chico Bestia - ella es la primera en bajar o bueno casi siempre…quizás alguien deba ir a llamarla

Si y por ese alguien nos referimos a ti Robin – me dice Cyborg con una de sus sonrisas burlonas, pero yo solo agacho mi mirada suspirando pesadamente, no puedo ir como siempre hago tocar a su puerta y verla dormir para luego despertarla, no….no puedo hacerlo no luego de lo que paso ayer.

No puedo – les digo sin siquiera mirarlos.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se escucha, dejándonos ver a una Star con una sonrisa, pero me doy cuenta que es falsa parece ser que soy el único que se da cuenta de ello, le cuesta sonreír y sé que es mi culpa pero es lo mejor para todos.

Buenos días amigos - nos dice con una voz completamente apagada, ahora creo que los demás se dan cuenta de su actitud pero no dicen nada, volteo y veo a Raven que me mira de manera hostil, pero por que lo hace, que le he hecho pero ahora viene a mi mente que ella es la mejor amiga de Starfire, ella le habrá dicho algo de lo de anoche, tonto es obvio que lo hiso sino Raven no me miraría de esta forma.

Eh Star mira hice mis Hot Cakes de tofu especialmente para ti – le dice con una gran sonrisa Chico Bestia pero ella no le devuelve la sonrisa.

Gracias amigo…pero no tengo hambre, solo me hare un té de hierbas - nos dice comenzando a hacer el té, yo luego tomar una tostada.

Y en vez de sentarse donde siempre lo hace se sienta en el lugar que alguna vez fue de Terra junto a Cyborg y enfrente de Chico Bestia.

¿Star que acaso tu no…..-le comienza a decir Cyborg sé que está preocupado por ella – por favor amigo Cyborg solo por hoy deseo sentarme aquí – nos dice como si se tratara de na niña pequeña.

La vemos tomar de prisa el té para pararse de inmediato, y sin voltear ella nos dice:

Hasta luego amigos – nos dice abandonando la sala, dejando a todos confundidos, o al menos a los demás yo sé por qué actúa de esa manera, y me duele ver a la que solía ser mi mejor amiga de ese modo, y el sentimiento es aún peor al saber que es mi culpa.

Me paro de la mesa y me voy sin decirle nada a nadie, directo al gimnasio necesito hacer algo para distraerme.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No lo soporte, no soporte mirarlo, por eso me fui sé que no podrá seguir evitándolo y menos ahora que entrenaremos igual que siempre, pero no soporte estar en el mismo lugar donde estaba el, no sin haberme roto y vuelto a llorar.

Me dirigí al campo de practica notando que los demás ya estaban ahí, observe a todos hacer el entrenamiento que les toca siempre, hasta que fue mi turno.

En el cual Cyborg ha trabajado ya que estos robots fueron hechos especialmente para mí, lo suficientemente resistentes a mis Starbolts, dejando en claro que debía vencerlos con mí fuerza; nunca he tenido problema al hacerlo, cuando me alistaba para tener más oportunidad volando, trate de hacerlo pero mis poderes no reaccionaron y seguí de pie en el suelo, no tuve inconveniente en seguir así, no sería la primera vez que lo hago jamás he tenido problema con ellos pero recuerdo lo que sucedió la noche anterior al entrenamiento de hoy, por un descuido uno de los robots logro derribarme, pero logro darle un patada destruyéndolo.

Cyborg para el circuito – escucho a Robin decir – pero viejo no crees que….-le dice Cyborg tratando de alegar algo – no es necesario puedo hacerlo – les digo corriendo a la siguiente etapa del circuito, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Robin, esta vez concentrándome en el entrenamiento y no en otras cosas.

Pronto del suelo comenzaron a salir pequeñas maquinas que lanzaban láser, los cuales debía esquivar mientras vuelo, pero sé que en este momento no seré capaz de hacerlo, debido a mis emociones.

Cyborg podrías hacer que ellos se muevan esta vez quiero practicar todo desde tierra – le digo a Cyborg antes de comenzar el siguiente circuito, el me mira confundido pero asiente con su cabeza, esta vez veo como las pequeñas maquinas comienzan a moverse, algunas están en algunas torres y otras siguen en tierra – gracias – le digo esta vez comenzando esta parte.

Comencé a correr esquivando los láseres que se dirigían a mí, no tuve ningún inconveniente al hacerlo hasta que los láseres de las torres comenzaron a atacarme sabía que debía volar en ese momento para esquivarlos, trate de recordar algún momento feliz, pero nada venía a mi mente, salvo el rostro de Robin y sus palabras, y al dejar de prestar atención al circuito uno de los rayos laser logro darme haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

Escuche las voces de mis amigos, pero solo pude levantar un poco mi rostro, seguido de ver siluetas borrosas, y perder el conocimiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando desperté estaba confundida, pero no me sorprendió verme en la enfermería, mire mi cuerpo sin ningún rasguño aparente, trate de levantarme pero un dolor en mi abdomen me lo impidió, esta vez volví a intentarlo con cuidado, esta vez lográndolo, cuando escuche la puerta seguido de pasos fuertes acercándose.

¡Pero qué te pasa, te dije que debías parar y no quisiste y mira los resultados es lo que querías salir herida! ¡Es eso! – me dijo un histérico Robin, al verlo así de enojado conmigo las lágrimas n tardaron en salir de mi rostro, trate de dejar de llorar pero él seguía gritándome.

Lo…lo lamento jamás fue mi intención no quería causarle a alguien problemas – le dije, dejándome llevar por mi tristeza tratando en vano de secar mis lágrimas.

Vi su mirada una vez más, y vi que cambo su expresión al verme así, vi que él quiso acercarse pero no lo hiso solo se fue de ahí dejándome sola.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sé por qué hice eso, descargue toda mi ira y frustración contra Star, haciéndola llorar de nuevo, no sé qué me pasa, se supone que todo sería más sencillo al decirle a ella todo eso, todo debería volver a la normalidad pero lo único que he conseguido es que mi equipo se separe, y perdiendo a mi mejor amiga, y una vez más la furia recorre mi cuerpo, y por la impotencia que siento golpeo la pared, a mi mente regreso la imagen de Starfire llorando y siento un dolor en mi corazón, al saber que jamás he perdonado a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerla llorar, pero ahora soy yo quien lo provoca.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Quizás tarde un poco con la continuación de la historia, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo de la misma ojala les guste; claro eso suponiendo que alguien lo lea.**

 **Además anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos.**

 **Soy The Woman of Ice y me despido de ustedes.**

 **Chaito**


End file.
